Heart
by Mrs Byun
Summary: KaiBaek/HunBaek. Baekhyun menyukai Sehun selaku ketua OSIS di sekolah barunya, namun keduanya sangat jarang berinteraksi. Sampai ketika Baekhyun mendengar bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, sosok Kai yang berandalan mulai masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan mulai membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Jadi, Kai atau Sehun? Mencintai atau di cintai? Hanya hati yang mampu menjawabnya.


Title : Heart.

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : KaiBaek, HunBaek.

Length : One Shot.

Genre : School life, friend ship, Romance.

Ratet : PG-14

Warning! : YAOI FIC. Don't Copas! No Bash! Silent readers? Go to hell.

Happy Reading ^^

~Heart~

Hanya memilih..

Orang yang kau cintai, atau...

Orang yang mencintaimu...

~Heart~

Author POV

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju gerbang sekolah barunya. Baekhyun memang baru lulus junior high school dan masuk ke EXO Senior high school sekarang.

Wuuushhhh...

Tiba-tiba angin datang dan menerbangkan sedikit rambut Baekhyun dan mata Baekhyun hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

"Baekhyun." Tegur Luhan sahabatnya karena Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan tidak berjalan lagi.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka menandakan bahwa ia memang sedang mengamati sesuatu yang menurutnya mengesankan.

Memang apa sih yang di lihat Baekhyun?

Hmm, disana, di dekat sebuah pilar besar, ada seorang namja tinggi, berwajah dingin, dan mempunyai kulit seputih porselen sedang bersender sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset besarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Bentak Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"Ne?!"

"Apa yang kau lihat sampai mengabaikan ku ha?"

"Err.. Itu.. Haha.. Tidak melihat apa-apa." Kilah Baekhyun.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Geotjimal." Tuduhnya. "Kau melihat namja yang sedang memakai headset itu kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Skak mat!

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengerucuti bibirnya, berceloteh dalam hati kenapa Luhan bisa mempunyai kepribadian sebagai seorang detektif.

"Dia itu ketua OSIS."

Baekhyun langsung menatap Luhan dan memegang pundaknya.

"Jinjja?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aigoo, Baekhyun sudah besar rupanya, sudah mengenal cinta."

"MWO?!" Tanya Baekhyun heboh. Hmm, bisa di bilang Baekhyun itu telat puber! Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

"Kajja masuk, nanti kita telat, lagi pula pujaan hatimu itu juga pasti sudah masuk ke dalam."

**Heart**

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus, menguap, mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar Baekhyun berbicara.

Kegiatan MOS memang sedang berlangsung dan sebagai ketua OSIS, namja yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun itu tentu saja banyak berbicara dan itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi histeris layaknya fanboy dan beberapa kali memukul Luhan, mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Luhan atau yang lainnya, membuat Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Luhan-ah, kau lihat? Aigoo dia sungguh tampan, berwibawa, dan ah, semuanya sempurna." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Hmm." Hanya itu tanggapan Luhan.

"Lihat caranya berbicara. Apa lagi ketika ia tersenyum. Tampan, imut, ahh!" Baekhyun masih tidak jengah untuk berbicara meski Luhan tidak menanggapinya.

Luhan melihat ke arah belakang Baekhyun yang masih asik berceloteh tanpa sadar bahwa ada seorang namja yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Puk~

Baekhyun menoleh ketika pundaknya di tepuk dan ia merasa dunia runtuh saat itu juga.

"Tolong jangan berisik ya." Dan orang itu pergi setelah mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan karena Baekhyun hanya diam memantung.

"Baek-"

"Dia berbicara padaku! Dia berbicara padaku!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Hmm, selamat." Hanya itu tanggapan Luhan dan ajaibnya Baekhyun malah tersenyum gaje membuat Luhan sedikit takut jika sahabatnya itu sudah mulai gila hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun!

Ya, ketua OSIS EXO Senior high school, Oh Sehun yang telah sukses menarik perhatian Baekhyun ketika pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya.

Baekhyun POV

Aku keluar dari mobil Luhan yang telah mengantarkan aku ke rumahku. Kami memang dari dulu begini karena rumah kami memang searah, dan aku sungguh beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan.

"Lu, gomawo."

Ia tersenyum lalu hendak menutup kaca mobil tetapi...

Brumm..bruummm..

Sebuah motor melintas di samping mobil Luhan dan berbelok ke arah kanan dan membuatku terdiam karena...

Pengendara motor itu adalah Oh Sehun!

"Lu."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini, jadi jangan tanyakan padaku."

Entah ini bagaimana, tapi selama aku tinggal di kompleks ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sehun dan tadi Sehun datang ke sini.

"Mungkin saja ia baru pindah rumah atau ia berkunjung ke rumah temannya." Ucap Luhan masuk akal.

Aku mengangguk. "Yasudah, hati-hati mengemudi Lu, telepon aku kalau sudah sampai rumah."

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya lalu hilang di telan kaca mobil dan lama kelamaan mobilnya tidak terlihat lagi dan aku masuk ke rumahku.

"Lalala." Aku bersenandung sampai suara hyungku menginterupsi.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?"

"Eh Kris hyung? Haha, tak apa, hanya sedang merasa senang saja." Ucapku lalu duduk di sebelah hyung tercintaku.

"Kau jatuh cinta eoh?"

Aku menatap Kris hyung penuh tanda tanya. "Memangnya terlihat seperti itu?"

"Aigoo, namja mana yang membuat adikku terlihat begitu bodoh." Kris hyung berdecak.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" Tanyaku garang.

"Kau. Memangnya ada yang lain?"

Aku menggeram lalu melempar bantal yang berada di sofa tepat ke wajah tampan hyungku.

"Ya!"

"Haha, rasakan! Weekk." Ucapku mehrong lalu masuk ke kamar.

**Heart**

[SKIP]

Author POV

Luhan menatap seram Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, siapapun akan merasakan itu karena melihat Baekhyun yang.. Eumm, tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila hanya karena melihat seorang Oh Sehun sedang berdiri. Catat, berdiri!

"Ku rasa kau memang sudah gila." Luhan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ck, jangan berisik, lanjutkan saja larimu."

Ya, Baekhyun dan Luhan terlambat dan mereka di beri hukuman keliling lapangan 3 kali.

"Dia tampan ya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu berlari mendahului Baekhyun.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Aish jinjja."

"Haih, yang benar saja? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa dong?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Mianhae, tapi ini sungguh mendadak. Kau bisa memakai kereta bawah tanah saja Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan ada keperluan mendadak sehingga ia tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang sedangkan jarak sekolahnya ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah lumayan jauh, di tambah teriknya sinar matahari. Oh Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

"Yasudahlah, hati-hati mengemudi Lu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Mianhae Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gwenchana, aku harus belajar jika kau tidak ada."

"Aku pergi dulu ne."

"Tentu."

Luhan lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Haih, apa benar tidak ada yang bisa di tumpangi?" Ucap Baekhyun lalu melihat sekitarnya. Nihil, tidak ada seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal.

..

Sehun memutar kunci motornya lalu menuju tempat parkir sampai mata tajamnya melihat seorang namja imut sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haih, apa benar tidak ada yang bisa di tumpangi?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan itu, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

DEG!

Baekhyun membalikan badannya lalu matanya melebar melihat Sehun.

"Ah, sunbae?"

Sehun tersenyum, menampakkan eye smilenya yang membuat Baekhyun kejang-kejang.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu, kurasa kita seumuran karena waktu junior high school aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi." Jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun menambah kadar kekagumannya akan Sehun, itu artinya Sehun pintar kan? Hmm, sudah tampan, pintar, baik, dan sepertinya, eumm, kaya. Apa lagi yang kurang dari Oh Sehun? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Ah begitu."

Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana? Kurasa jalan rumah baruku dengan rumahmu searah bukan? Aku melihatmu kemarin."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya bersemu merah lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sehun.

Baekhyun lalu naik ke motor besar Sehun dan hampir saja terjungkal karena ia sibuk melamun.

Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, Baekhyun tahu, Sehun itu orangnya disiplin. Pantas saja ia terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS.

Motor Sehun berhenti di depan pagar Baekhyun dan Sehun membuka kaca helm nya.

"Gomawo sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkuk.

"Ck, sudah ku katakan tidak usah sekaku itu. Cukup panggil Sehun saja oke."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku masuk dulu Sehun."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dengan hati yang luar biasa berbunga-bunga, siapa yang tidak bahagia di antar pulang dengan pujaan hatinya?

"Jadi dia?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menggeram. Kenapa hyungnya ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba?

"Apanya?"

"Jadi itu namja yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi.

"Eum, bisa jadi."

"Uwahh, uri Baekkie sudah besar rupanya." Ucap Kris meledek Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Dari pada kau, sudah tua tapi tak laku-laku." Ejek Baekhyun yang membuat Kris menatap Baekhyun garang.

"Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar."

Baekhyun lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan tawa masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kris hyung, Kris hyung. Meski kau menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya, aku menyayangimu."

**Heart**

Baekhyun memasuki kelas barunya dan terlihatlah juga anak-anak baru yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Ck. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas." Ucap Luhan yang duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau sekelas denganku ha?"

"Tidak juga, aku justru senang sekelas denganmu, mencontek jadi terasa lebih mudah, haha."

Baekhyun menggetok kepala Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengaduh.

"Kita juga sekelas dengan Kim Jongin."

"He? Nugu?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia itu kan terkenal nakal dan jahil, berbeda sekali dengan Sehun'mu'."

"Tentu saja! Seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan tertandingi." Balas Baekhyun bangga.

"Tapi sainganmu banyak."

"Ne?"

"Kau fikir namja sesempurna Sehun tidak banyak yang suka? Pasti saja banyak. Aku selalu saja mendengar setiap namja maupun yeoja membicarakan ketua OSIS kesayanganmu. Makanya aku berkata sainganmu banyak." Jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau berkata seperti itu membuatku patah semangat saja."

Baekhyun POV

Hmm, ini sudah seminggu sejak aku menjadi murid Senior high school, dan aku mempunyai berita yang sangat buruk, yaitu...

Aku tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Sehun sejak terakhir aku di antarkan pulang olehnya. Entah ia pergi kemana. Yang jelas, ia tidak mungkin jika tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin aku hanya kurang beruntung saja.

Aku merindukannya, merindukan senyumnya dan kurasa aku sudah benar-benar gila akan pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Bahkan aku selalu berangan-angan setiap hari. Sehun menjadi kekasihku, kami pergi bersama, bercanda bersama, berpelukan, lalu berciuman.

Haha, tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah mimpi.

_"Sehun sedang dekat dengan Kyungsoo."_

Sungguh, itu adalah berita terburuk yang pernah ku dengar. Kyungsoo itu teman sekelasku yang juga menyukai Sehun. Bahkan ia lebih go public. Kyungsoo selalu mengumbar perkataan seperti.

_"Oh Sehun itu namja idealku."_

_"Kemarin aku bertelefonan dengannya."_

_"Sehun itu begitu tampan dan sangat handal bermain basket."_

See? Bahkan ia tahu olahraga apa yang Sehun kuasai. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Mungkin aku hanya tau dia berada di kelas 12-1 kelas yang paling unggul dan kompleks rumah dimana dia tinggal.

Perkataan Luhan yang menyatakan bahwa sainganku banyak itu sangat benar. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan usaha pendekatan seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada Sehun.

Katakan saja aku gila karena aku selalu menunggu Sehun lewat di depan rumahku dengan motor besar kebanggaannya, tapi nihil, aku tidak melihat Sehun.

Ini kata Tuhan kah? Tuhan tidak mengijinkan aku bertemu dengan Sehun?

Ku pikir ini hanya cinta monyetku atau bahkan hanya kekaguman sesaat dengan sosok namja bermarga Oh itu, tapi tidak.. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya bahkan setelah 3 bulan tanpa kontak dengannya sama sekali.

Selama 3 bulan itu ia hanya beberapa kali berjalan melewatiku dengan temannya yang ku ketahui bernama Chanyeol dari Luhan.

Luhan menyukai Chanyeol, dan mereka dekat dengan cepat. Membuatku merasa... Entahlah, hanya merasa iri melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan Chanyeol. Ku rasa Chanyeol menyukai Luhan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang tidak menyukaiku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum di kala melihatnya sedang berdiri dan mengobrol dengan yeoja-yeoja di depan ruang OSIS atau bahkan ketika melihatnya bermain basket. Sekolahku memang mengadakan pertandingan basket dan futsal tiap minggu.

Eumm, ini cerita lain lagi, dengan namja yang lain juga. Kim Jongin. Kurasa aku dan Luhan pernah berbicara tentang Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai.

Kai itu anak berandal di kelasku. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia memasuki kelas dengan wajah babak belurnya. Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali di panggil oleh guru BP di sekolahku. Ia selalu tidak memakai seragamnya dengan baik, tidak mengerjakan PR, memainkan ponsel pada saat jam pelajaran yang jelas-jelas di larang keras. Aku heran, memangnya dia tidak punya rasa takut sedikitpun?

Tak bisa ku elakkan bahwa Kai adalah namja tertampan di kelasku. Aku bahkan sudah mendiskusikannya dengan beberapa temanku dan jawaban mereka? Kai lah namja tertampan.

Aku lumayan dekat dengan Kai, berawal dari wali kelasku memindahkan tempat duduk kami. Aku yang tadinya di sebelah Luhan di pindahkan ke depan, duduk bersama seorang namja manis berdimple, Lay. Dan Luhan di dudukan dengan Kai. Jadi otomatis Kai berada di belakangku.

Aku sering menghadap belakang untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Entah suaraku cempreng atau apa sampai Kai menegurku dan berkata untuk diam, meski aku tahu ia hanya bercanda karena setelahnya ia tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Dan selanjutnya kami sering mengobrol.

Entahlah, ini aneh, aku bahkan bisa merasakan debar jantungku sendiri ketika melihat senyum Kai terlebih ketika Kai duduk di sebelahku. Ia hanya duduk dan memainkan game di smartphonenya. Aku hanya sibuk menggerutu dalam hati.

Aku bahkan menggigit bibirku dimana ada saat kelasku bertanding dengan kelas Sehun. Dimana ada Sehun dan Kai yang saling memperebutkan bola. Aku bingung, mana yang harus ku bela?

Kai jago dalam olahraga apapun, sungguh. Meskipun ia anak bermasalah, tapi ia juga selalu di panggil oleh guru olahragaku untuk menjadi wakil dari sekolah dalam berbagai lomba.

Dan.. Tubuh Kai sungguh sempurna. Dengan 6 kotak menghiasi perutnya, dan astaga wajahku bahkan memanas karena saat itu Kai mengganti bajunya di depan mataku langsung dan aku beberapa kali menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau remed ya?" Tanya Kai jahil saat Dong sonsaengnim memberikan hasil test terakhir kami.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya nilaku di bawah Kai, biasanya aku yang selalu meledeknya jika ia mendapatkan nilai di bawahku. Mungkin ini karma? Haha.

"Ikh, kau sombong sekali."

Ia tertawa.

"Balas dendam itu mengasyikan." Lalu merangkul pundakku untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

Aku pasrah saja tetapi ketika aku mendapati Sehun sedang menatap ke arahku, dengan refleks aku langsung melepaskan rangkulan Kai pada pundakku, membuat Kai menatapku heran.

"Wae?"

"Anio."

Kai hanya melihatku lalu mengangguk.

..

Ku pikir aku sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi, ku pikir. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ini terjadi ketika sekolahku mengadakan camping.

Aku saat itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang karena cuaca siang itu sungguh terik.

Aku kaget, sangat kaget saat dimana Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku, membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Eum, hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabku.

Pesona seorang Oh Sehun itu berkilau bagaikan permata. Sungguh, aku tidak mau saja jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan mendampratku karena mendapati kekasihnya sedang mengobrol bersamaku.

Hmm, sekitar beberapa minggu lalu aku mendengar kabar jika Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bohong besar jika aku mengatakan aku tidak terluka saat itu. Tetapi ada Kai di sampingku yang selalu dapat membuatku tertawa.

"Kau tidak bersama.. Kekasihmu?" Tanyaku lalu menghadap Sehun.

Ia menyeritkan dahinya bingung. "Kekasih? Nugu? Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Eh? Bukannya Kyungsoo kekasihmu?" Tanyaku bingung dan anehnya ia malah tertawa.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan gosip murahan itu? Aku dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jelasnya.

Aku merasakan sedikit rasa lega masuk ke rongga dadaku.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu, dan memangnya aku perduli? Aku tidak menyukainya, tidak mungkin kan ku paksa untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak ku sukai? Aku akan menyakitinya jika hal itu benar ku lakukan."

"Baekhyun."

Suara yang sangat ku kenal itu memanggilku, mau tak mau aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kai.

Kai berdiri tak jauh dariku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eum Sehun, aku harus ke sana." Ucapku lalu menunjuk Kai dengan daguku.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Pergilah."

"Ne." Ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sedang apa bersama Sehun?" Tanya Kai. Satu lagi fakta yang baru ku tahu.

Kai dan Sehun itu dulu adalah teman sekelas di bangku SD, mereka itu selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, tetapi tidak termasuk nilai pelajaran.

Kai tidak bodoh, percayalah. Ia cerdas, tetapi ia hanya malas belajar saja. Dan yang ku ketahui hubungan mereka kurang baik atau bahkan sangat tidak baik.

"Eum, hanya mengobrol."

Kai mengangguk, lalu berhenti di sebuah pohon yang tak kalah rindang dari yang tadi dan ia duduk di sana dan aku mengikutinya. Kami memang sedang dalam jam bebas sekarang.

Luhan sedang bersama Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak bersamaku sekarang. Ah ya, Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hebat bukan sahabatku itu?

"Luruskan kakimu."

"Ne?"

"Luruskan kakimu." Perintah Kai sekali lagi dan aku menurutinya.

Puk~

"Ah sangat nyaman." Ucap Kai ketika sebelumnya ia mendaratkan kepalanya di paha padatku dan memejamkan matanya.

Wajahku terasa memanas, mungkin saja efek terkena sinar matahari? Tetapi keadaan jantungku yang tidak normal. Entah kenapa berdetak kencang dan membuat tanganku berkeringat.

Kai tidur di pahaku dan bisa ku dengar dengkuran halus. Memangnya Kai tidak tidur semalam?

..

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mataku membelalak. Ini sudah gelap dan bahkan kami tidak memiliki penerangan apapun sementara Kai masih asik terlelap.

"Kai bangun, sudah malam. Kita harus kembali ke perkemahan." Ucapku sambil mengguncang tubuh Kai.

"Eungh." Ia menggeliat sebentar lalu membuka kelopak mata indahnya dan menatapku yang berada di atasnya.

"Kai." Tegurku.

"Aigoo." Dengan cepat ia bangun dan segera melihat sekeliling. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Molla, aku tidak membawa ponsel." Ucapku.

Kai mengambil ponselnya dan bisa ku lihat ia mengumpat pelan.

"Baterai ponselku habis, jadi kita tidak mempunyai penerangan apa-apa." Ucap Kai. Anehnya aku tidak panik sama sekali.

"Tak apa, kajja Kai kita kembali ke perkemahan."

"Aku tidak ingat dimana letak perkemahan." Jawab Kai yang membuatku membelalak.

"Kai, jangan bercanda." Ucapku karena ketika aku di seret Kai tadi, aku tidak melihat jalanan sekitar.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengingatnya Baekhyun-ah."

Aku mulai mengigit bibirku, sementara angin malam mulai membelai kulitku yang bahkan hanya beralaskan kaus tipis.

"Astaga, kau kedinginan." Ucap Kai karena melihatku mengigil mungkin.

"Gwenchana."

Kai menggaruk kepalanya, mungkin bingung harus melakukan apa karena ia juga hanya memakai kaus berlengan panjang yang lumayan tebal, jadi dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk di berikan padaku.

"Haih."

Greb~

Aku membelalak saat Kai memelukku dengan erat.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan, tetaplah seperti ini."

Seperti terhipnotis aku hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku. Meresapi aroma tubuh Kai yang harum dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kai dan jangan lupakan detak jantungku yang cepat.

Kai memelukku dari belakang, sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan debar jantungku, tapi aku bisa merasakan debar jantung Kai yang berada di punggungku, sangat cepat.

Sungguh, ini salah satu pelukan ternyaman yang pernah ku dapatkan.

"Saranghae."

Aku membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar suara yang sangat kecil, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne?"

"Anio, tidurlah lagi, ku yakin mereka akan mencari kita."

Aku mengangguk meski debar jantungku tidak mau berhenti. Aku yakin Kai melirihkan sesuatu, tapi 'saranghae'? Ku rasa aku salah dengar, tidak mungkin kan Kai mengatakan saranghae padaku?

Author POV

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya yang berbantalkan dada Kai karena ia mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali.

"Baekhyun-ah eodiseyo?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Luhannie! Aku di sini." Teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan yang juga mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung menghampiri asal suara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membangunkan Kai.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Teriak Luhan lega karena ia melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir kau hilang kemana! Aigoo aku sungguh khawatir."

"Mianhae Lu, kami ketiduran dan ponsel Kai kehabisan baterai sementara aku meninggalkan ponselku di tas."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Itu.."

"Hanya berniat mencari udara sejuk tapi malah ketiduran sampai malam. Gomawo sudah menemukan kami."

"Ne cheonma." Ucap Luhan lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Baekhyun."

**Heart**

"Jadi kau pilih Sehun atau Kai?" Tanya Luhan ketika ia baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di jok Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Seoul.

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Ck, kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau dari ceritamu semalam sih menurutku Kai menyukaimu."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hum, terlebih perilakunya selama ini terhadapmu." Luhan menangguk. "Jadi kau pilih yang mana?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau lebih memilih orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu?"

DEG!

"A..aku."

"Intinya kau lebih memilih di cintai atau mencintai?"

"Luhan.. Aku.."

"Dengar, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Sehun. Ku rasa itu hanya rasa kagum saja, bukan cinta. Kau memang menyukainya, catat menyukainya, bukan mencintainya. Jadi kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan memilih Kai."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau menurutmu salah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kai tidak menyukaiku?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Percayalah, Xi Luhan tidak pernah salah."

**Heart**

[SKIP]

Luhan sedang mencuci tangannya hingga pintu salah satu bilik toilet terbuka dan keluarlah seorang namja tan dari sana. Luhan hanya menatap Kai melalui kaca dan ketika Kai hendak keluar Luhan hanya mampu mendengus.

"Pengecut."

Gerakan Kai yang hendak ingin membuka pintu terhenti karena mendengar ucapan sarkartis Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengecut?"

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya ada siapa selain kau dan aku di ruangan ini? Memangnya aku gila sehingga mengatai diriku sendiri pengecut?"

Kai menggeram, hendak meninju wajah cantik Luhan saja.

"Mengatakan suka saja tidak mampu."

DEG!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun kan? Dari pada kau menyesal, lebih baik kau mengatakan saja segera dari pada Baekhyun di rebut eoh? Memangnya kau mau hal itu terjadi?"

Kai menatap Luhan tajam meski perkataan Luhan 100 persen benar.

"Hanya mencoba memberitahumu Kai. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, sahabatku." Ucap Luhan lalu menepuk pundak Kai dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpaku.

**Heart**

Kai berdeham lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Perkataan Luhan sukses meracuni pikirannya. Ia lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne Kai? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan perkataanku."

"Hmm."

Kai mengambil buku yang Baekhyun baca lalu menutupnya dan memengang pundak Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau akan tahu aku bohong atau tidak melalui tatapan mataku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

"MWO?" Teriak Baekhyun heboh.

Kai mengangguk. Membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas, debar jantungnya menggila, dan... Ah, Baekhyun sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Aku serius. Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau aku berbohong."

Bohong jika Baekhyun berkata ia tidak kaget, ia sangat kaget tetapi juga merasa nyaman dengan sensasi hangat yang menjalar meraba hatinya, menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tahu rasanya jatuh cinta. Baekhyun memang sedikit sakit hati ketika mendengar Sehun dekat dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak cemburu.

Eum, ini sama sajakan dengan ketika kau mengidolakan seorang artis dan artis itu di gosipkan dekat dengan seseorang. Ya itulah yang di rasakan Baekhyun pada saat itu.

Jadi, Baekhyun hanya mengangumi Sehun saja kan?

Lagi pula Baekhyun tak lupa ketika Kai berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana debarannya begitu keras.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun mencium Kai dan itu membuat Kai terbelalak lebar karena Baekhyun tepat menciumnya .. Di bibir.

Kai tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun tidak perlu menjawab apa keputusannya karena dari ciuman ini Kai sudah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya bahwa Baekhyun, juga mencintainya.

**Heart**

Other side..

"Kau terlambat."

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Ia terlambat? Haha, sangat.

"Aku tahu, ini memang salahku terlambat mengungkapkan jika aku menyukainya."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "Penyesalan memang datang terlambat kan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun dan Kai sedang berciuman.

"Tak apa, asal dia bahagia."

**END**

**Huaaaa.. FF KaiBaek pertamaku TT meski dengan selingan HunBaek. Kkk. Entah kenapa aku cinta banget dengan crack pair ini *Nunjuk HunBaek***

**Jangan lupa review ne. Buat yang sebelumnya mau KaiBaek awas ga review *eh***

**Kritik dan saran juga sangat di butuhkan ^^**


End file.
